The Game
by ZoeNightshade2214
Summary: Just a quick one-shot. Takes place after Hoot. The Trace Tarpons are in the State Finals for soccer and guess who's leading the team.


**Ok, I know this is EXTREMELY short. I am planning on going back and rewriting it. For now, though, I am going to leave it as is. I liked the plot of the story, but it needs some SERIOUS editing. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a few weeks after we saved the owls. I still didn't know where Mullet was and Beatrice refused to tell me. Coconut Cove went back to normal.

It was a hot Saturday afternoon as I raced to the soccer field on my bike. The state finals today and Trace's Fighting Tarpons, also known as Beatrice Leep's team, we're in the championship. I had to hurry because the game was starting in 5 minutes. When I got there, to my dismay, the bleachers were packed.

I noticed Beatrice searching the crowd from her position on the fiels. I don't know much about soccer, but I think she was playing center forward. She was obviously looking for me, who else would go to watch her play? All her other friends were on the soccer team. I settled against a nearby tree. I had a clear view of the field.

I noticed Beatrice turn her gaze from the crowd as the ball was set center circle. She got set, I thought I saw a look of disappointment on her face, but it hardened intoa look of pure determination so I passed it off as nothing.

The referee blew his whistle and I lost sight of the ball momentarily. A few seconds later I spotted Beatrice dribbling down the field. She was ahead of everyone, but I noticed one of the defenders racing after her. Even with erh long legs, incredible speed, and talent controlling the ball I knew the girl was gaining.

"Behind you Bea!" One of her teammates yelled. Beatrice turned, and glimpsing the girl behind her she did something fancy with her feet. Stopping momentarily as she reversed the ball, kicking it backwards to an open teammate as the defender raced past her.

Noticing Bea was no longer in front of her the girl wheeled around and ran back towards the action. Beatrice ran ahead as her teammate, Kristen I think, sent the ball flying over everyone's head down the field. Beatrice kicked it off the bounce, sending it past the goalie's outstretched hands into the goal. The crowd erupted into applauds as the players returned to their positions.

"Go Bea!" I telled I saw her head whip around and her eyes rested on the tree, how she heard me in that noise is a mystery. She gave a small wave and a smile in my direction. I smiled and waved back.

The score remained one to nothing for the rest of the half. Halfway through the second half the other team scored. With one minute lef tin the game the coach calls a timeout. After about a minute the players take the field again. One of the girls on our team stands at the sideline.

They set up the play and everyone races towards our goal, everyone except Beatrice. She ran the other way and her teammate threw it to her. Bea stopped it with her foot and started dribbling up the field. She made it past all but two defenders before she ran into trouble. Somehow she managed to get past them. Twnty feet from the goal, 10 seconds left. The crowd started counting down.

" 10, 9, 8….." Beatrice gets closer to the goal, " 4, 3, 2…." She kicked the ball hard. The ball passed the goalie and smashed into the net. "0!" The crowd yells.

The Trace Tarpons won the State finals! I jumped up and ran down to the field, along with half the crowd. Bea was sitting on her teammates sholders. Someone handed her a trophy which she held high.

"Beatrice! Beatrice!" The crowed chanted. I stood near the edge of the field, holding the game ball as a leaned against the goal post. I smiled and looked up and saw Bea was no longer on the shoulders of her teammates. I didn't want ot get lost in the crowd so I stayed put.

"Hey, Tex," I spun around and saw the familiar blonde haired boy with no shoes, " give this to my sis." She tossed something in my direction. I dropped the ball and caught the small box wrapper in newspaper. When I looked up Mullet was gone.


End file.
